


Being Alive?

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [17]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Hopeful Ending, Loneliness, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 12:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19615288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Dele a tout préparé. Il est enfin temps."I feel like I'm out of my mindIt feel like my life ain't mineI don't wanna be aliveI just wanna die today"





	Being Alive?

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : Logic - 1-800-273-8255 ft. Alessia Cara, Khalid

**I've been on the low**   
_(J'ai été au plus bas)_   
**I been taking my time**   
_(J'ai pris mon temps)_   
**I feel like I'm out of my mind**   
_(Je ne me sens pas comme moi même)_   
**It feel like my life ain't mine**   
_(C'est comme si ma vie n'est pas mienne)_   
**I don't wanna be alive**   
_(Je ne veux pas être en vie)_

**I don't wanna be alive**   
_(Je ne veux pas être en vie)_   
**I just wanna die today**   
_(Je veux juste mourir aujourd'hui)_   
**I just wanna die**   
_Je veux juste mourir_   
**I don't wanna be alive**   
_(Je ne veux pas être en vie)_   
**I don't wanna be alive**   
_(Je ne veux pas être en vie)_   
**I just wanna die**   
_(Je veux juste mourir)_   
**And let me tell you why**   
_(Et laisse-moi te dire pourquoi)_

**All this other shit I'm talkin' 'bout they think they know it**   
_(Toute cette autre merde dont je parle ils pensent qu'ils la connaissent)_   
**I've been praying for somebody to save me, no one's heroic**   
_(J'ai prié pour que quelqu'un me sauve, personne n'est héroïque)_   
**And my life don't even matter**   
_(Et ma vie ne compte même pas)_   
**I know it, I know it, I know I'm hurting deep down but can't show it**   
_(Je le sais, je le sais, je sais que je suis blessé profondément mais ne peux pas le montrer)_   
**(I never had a place to call my own**   
_(Je n'ai jamais eu d'endroit à appeler mien)_   
**I never had a home**   
_(Je n'ai jamais eu de maison)_   
**Ain't nobody callin' my phone**   
_(Personne pour appeler mon téléphone)_   
**Where you been? Where you at? What's on your mind?**   
_(Où as-tu été? Où es-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?)_   
**They say every life precious but nobody care about mine**   
_(Ils disent que chaque vie est précieuse mais personne ne se soucie de la mienne)_

Dele a tout préparé. Il est enfin temps. Il a nettoyé sa maison de fond en comble. De la salle de bain, au salon, en passant même par la terrasse. Il a aussi fait le rangement dans son placard.

Il n'a rien mangé de toute la journée, passant son temps restant aux multiples tâches qu'il a absolument voulu faire.

Il a passé plusieurs heures sur des lettres. Raturant des passages, faisant des brouillons, se résignant.

Un dilemme qu'il a eu du mal à résoudre. À qui écrire et pourquoi ? Viser des personnes en particulier dans son entourage ?

Cela lui semble très mal venu. Il tangue, flanche, mais aujourd'hui il aura le courage de le faire vraiment.

Des lettres, plein de lettres. Des qu'il a écrites il y a un peu plus longtemps, d'autres il y a un mois, des d'une semaine. Il n'a jamais pensé tenir autant en vérité.

Au final, que écrire à ceux que vous aimez quand vous allez les quitter ? Son journal intime, pages arrachées. Il ne veut pas que les gens sachent, il ne veut pas que les gens fassent toute une histoire de sa vie.

Oh-quel-drame-il-était-si-jeune-et-avait-encore-une-longue-carrière-devant-lui.

Non. Pas ça, il n'en veut pas, il n'en peut plus. Bordel. Il ne veut pas être retenu pour une carrière, pour un drame. Ce n'est pas son objectif.

Disparaître. Ne pas laisser de trace. Pour faire enfin disparaître tout ce qui vit au fond de lui depuis un peu trop de temps. La solitude, la tristesse ancrée en lui.

Ce sentiment de n'appartenir à nulle part et de n'avoir personne qui s'en soucie réellement. Et c'est peut-être faux. Mais on ne lui a jamais ôté cette idée de la tête. Il n'y a jamais eu quelqu'un plus présent que les autres, pour voir cette chose qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui.

Ou au moins qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment voulu en parler, sachant très bien que cela continuerait de le manger de l'intérieur. C'est difficile. Il veut penser à tellement de choses à la fois et cela le fait se sentir si occupé quand au final il n'y a rien.

Rien à se raccrocher. Et c'est dur de penser à ça. De ne rien laisser derrière soi, aucune trace de son passage sur terre. Des amis, un peu affectés mais qui finiront pas l'oublier. Ou pas. Il sait depuis le début qu'il y a lui, qu'il écarte de son esprit à chaque fois. Il a peur d'y penser.

La culpabilité de n'en plus pouvoir. Mais que faire ? Pourquoi continuer à s'acharner quand on se sent déjà de trop dans ce monde ? Comme si, il pouvait disparaître et ce ne serait pas si grave ? Le monde continuera de tourner sans lui. Il a fallu le comprendre.

Il a fallu glisser petit à petit, hors de tout. Ces dernières semaines, il s'est détaché du groupe et quand on lui a fait remarquer, il a déclaré qu'il avait juste trop de choses à faire en ce moment.

Et, honnêtement, ce n'est pas si faux.

Planifier sa mort n'est pas si facile après tout. De la préparation. Sa maison est si calme, si propre, donnant l'impression que personne n'y habite. C'est vrai en quelque sorte. Il n'est qu'un fantôme, l'ombre d'un homme qui de toute façon aura quitté ce monde dans un peu moins d'une heure.

Il a choisi son temps. La soirée. Attendre minuit pour avoir un goût du jour suivant qu'il ne vivra pas vraiment.

Alors, Dele s'assoie dans son salon. Un élan le prend, il ressort les albums photos. C'est mauvais parce que ça va le ronger aussi. Tous ces souvenirs, des moments heureux. Sa main tourne les pages de sa vie.

Des pages, beaucoup de pages. Et il a la satisfaction de se dire qu'au moins si son existence ne défile pas devant ses yeux à la fin, il l'aura revue lui-même. Les meilleurs années. Tout a un goût de mélancolie.

La dernière feuille et après seulement des blancs. Des blancs et des blancs qui ne se rempliront jamais. Une étrange sensation flotte dans sa poitrine. La photo qui inaugure tout, son dernier mémoire. DeleandEric.

Encore.

Il referme le livre. Le laisse au sol. Ses enceintes jouent sa playlist doucement. Triste, joyeux, des sonorités qui se mélangent. Un peu de tout. Il se laisse tomber en arrière, observant son plafond.

L'horloge clignote dans le noir, comme un compte-à-rebours silencieux. Et il sait qu'il doit se mettre en route pour ne pas être en retard. Mais il n'est pas pressé, il ne veut pas se prendre la tête pour ça.

Les lettres, tellement de lettres, un paquet.

Il franchit la porte et jette un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Regardant le salon, la cuisine, son regard s'arrêtant sur les cadres au mur. Le son des baffes qui s'éteint.

Il verrouille la porte derrière lui, trouvant avec surprise la douceur extérieure. Le vent qui glisse sur ses avants-bras nus. En t-shirt. Il commence à marcher, observant les lumières tout autour de lui, gardant le souvenir le plus nette, le plus précis de ces rues.

Il respire profondément. Il a emmené son téléphone avec lui. Ce dernier a déjà sonné plusieurs fois, des textos, des appels, demandant pourquoi il a manqué l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Tous inquiets.

Il ne met pas trop longtemps à arriver. Il a vérifié la distance pour ne pas avoir besoin de transports en commun, pour ne pas avoir à parcourir trop de chemin non plus. Jolie vue d'ici, elle lui a toujours plu d'ailleurs.

Il enjambe la barrière et s'assoie sur le bord.

Un pont qui n'a jamais été trop fréquenté, presque abandonné. Qu'il a découvert par hasard avec son meilleur ami. Et immédiatement quand il l'a vu, une idée qui lui est venue en tête presque automatiquement.

Ici, c'est ici que je veux finir.

Il observe calmement la ville au loin qui est endormie mais pas tellement avec toutes ces lumières jaillissant des bâtiments, des lampadaires. Son reflet dans l'eau est beau aussi. Il balance des jambes doucement, le vent souffle.

Minuit. Peut-être maintenant, peut-être pas. Il danse au bord du vide. Mais il est décidé enfin. Après tant de temps à hésiter, tellement de raisons qui pouvaient le faire basculer ou le faire se raccrocher à la vie.

Jamais. Il a passé tout son temps à jouer au funambule. Jaugeant entre trop bas et trop haut, vivant les pires rechutes. Et parce qu'il ne veut pas que ce soit un regret, il compose son numéro. Entendre sa voix une dernière fois.

Il ne sait pas trop si on va lui répondre. Il pourrait aussi bien être endormi à cette heure-ci mais il attend patiemment.

— _Dele ?_

Des frissons qui lui parcourent le dos.

— Salut, Eric.

— _Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, tu n'étais pas à l'entraînement ce soir ? On était inquiets et tu répondais pas._

— Non, juste des choses à régler. Quelques trucs.

Il y a un petit silence à l'autre bout du téléphone, peut-être que son ami réalise que c'est encore la même excuse que celle qu'il sort depuis un moment.

— _Est-ce que c'est à propos de Ruby ?_

— Ruby ? On n'est plus ensemble depuis un mois et demi tu sais.

— _Tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_

Elle a toujours été gentille mais n'a jamais pu vraiment l'aider. Et elle l'a laissé tomber alors il n'a pas cherché plus loin. Il ne l'aimait pas comme ça. Non, la seule personne pour qui il a de tels sentiments c'est ...

— _Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air ... défait. Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, Delboy ?_

Eric. Toujours aussi clairvoyant. S'il l'avait été juste un peu plus, est-ce qu'il aurait vu au-delà, ses blessures ? Il se pose toujours tellement de questions.

— Je ne sais pas, honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

Il a un petit rire triste.

— _Tu n'es pas chez toi ? Tu es dehors, Dele ? J'entends le vent_.

— Vrai.

— _Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas attraper froid._

— Je ne pense pas que je vais le faire.

Il pourrait presque imaginer le visage de Eric à ce moment et ses sourcils qui se froncent de désarroi.

— _Tu sais qu'on a besoin de toi pour les prochains matchs ? Ne vas pas tomber-_

— La vue d'ici est magnifique, tu sais ? Je veux dire, j'ai vu la ville de nuit tellement de fois. Des villes de nuit après des matchs. On les a vues tous les deux. On n'y a jamais vraiment prêté attention alors que c'était juste là sous notre nez. C'est si beau ... presque comme si ce n'était rien que pour moi.

Un instant de silence où ils n'entendent rien de plus que les respirations de l'autre, presque comme s'ils étaient côte à côte. Dele aimerait bien que ce soit le cas.

— Je ne pense pas que tu puisses le voir d'où tu es. Tu pourras revenir ici, non, Diet ? J'aimerai tellement te montrer cette endroit à ce moment précis mais ça va être difficile.

— _Dis, Del, tu veux bien m'écouter un moment ?_

— Vas-y, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, tu sais ?

Après tout, il est si proche du vide, de l'eau. Ce sont sûrement les dernières choses qu'il entendra, la dernière personne avec qui il parlera et il ne le regrette pas. Il ne peut y avoir qu'une personne qu'il veuille entendre avant le grand plongeon et c'est Eric.

— _Tu sais que la vie est composée de bons et de mauvais moments. Que c'est peut-être facile de dire ça mais que tout va s'arranger. Je préfère que tu sois celui qui me montre cette vue. Je n'ai pas envie de te dire au revoir quand il y a encore tant de choses que je veux te dire._

Pourquoi les larmes lui montent-elles si facilement aux yeux ?

— _Je sais ... que c'est compliqué. Tout est putain de compliqué. On affronte tellement d'épreuves que ça peut être tentant de laisser tomber. De tout arrêter. Ce que je veux te dire sera jamais suffisant. Regarde ce que tu fais, Delboy, me faire dire tout ça. Je ne sais même pas si ça va t'atteindre, j'ai tellement peur de te perdre._

Une respiration.

— _Transmettre les sentiments. Le dire aux autres. Ce n'est pas une honte d'avoir mal, d'être blessé, de se perdre et de ne plus savoir où aller, ne plus savoir qui tu es. De penser que personne ne te comprend, que personne n'en a rien à foutre._

Il a du mal à tenir son téléphone tellement sa main tremble. Son corps entier tremble, des soubresauts qui le parcourent. Des sanglots assez violents.

— _Mais c'est faux. Au moins pour moi. Tu peux tout me dire. Tu es tellement de choses, Dele, tu es fragile au fond. Je ne peux peut-être pas tout comprendre mais je peux au moins t'écouter. Et, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je pense que je dois le dire au moins maintenant. Mais je t'aime, Del. Je t'aime. S'il te plaît, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. Ne meurs pas._

Il ne peut pas se contenir, il ne peut pas empêcher d'être un peu trop bruyant, même en essayant de camoufler avec sa main. Pourquoi maintenant ? L'eau le nargue, juste en-dessous de lui.

— C'est tellement tard. Si tard, Diet. Et tu me sors des discours de dix pages, je ne sais pas si ... Je ne sais pas ...

— _Où est-ce que tu es ?_

Il hésite un instant seulement.

— Au pont en face du parc, celui qu'on a trouvé ensemble la semaine dernière.

— _Je suis là dans cinq minutes. Attends-moi, d'accord ?_

— Je ... d'accord.

Cinq minutes ? C'est bien trop peu en considérant d'où Eric doit partir. Et ce sont des petits détails qui le font se rendre compte que son ami s'était déjà déplacé tout au long de leur conversation.

Où est-ce qu'il en est, honnêtement ? Ses yeux fixent le fleuve sombre, à la recherche de réponses. Il a été si près de tomber. Ce serait encore si facile d'y aller.

Le rebord sous ses mains est grumeleux, il peut sentir des cailloux s'enfoncer dans ses paumes alors qu'il prend plus appui sur ces dernières. Si facile. Donner une petit impulsion en avant, laisser son corps basculer, chuter, jusqu'à ... l'eau. Puis couler, lentement, sombrer. Noyer sa détresse avec lui.

Deux bras s'enroulent autour de son cou.

— Bon dieu. Bordel. Dele, tu m'as fait tellement peur. Je me suis imaginé beaucoup de choses mais te voir ici ...

Eric enjambe la barrière et vient s'asseoir à ses côtés sans lui lâcher sa main qu'il a prise en cours de route.

— Raconte-moi ?

Il y a tellement de choses à dire et au final si peu. Des sentiments, la routine, la douleur, la tristesse, la culpabilité. Tout ce dont avec quoi vit un humain au quotidien. Pourquoi chez lui cela a pris une telle ampleur ? La solitude ?

— Je ne mentais pas. Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit, Dele. Alors, s'il te plaît, est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Ses yeux sont perdus dans la marée sombre. Ses pieds continuent de s'agiter, suivant le vent, et son compagnon garde une prise ferme, comme pour le tirer en arrière.

— Delboy ...

À cet appel suppliant, c'est comme un choc électrique, il relève son regard pour rencontrer celui de son coéquipier qui l'observe comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. C'est étrange. Toujours comme ça entre eux.

Leurs visages se rapprochent avec douceur, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le souffle chaud de son meilleur ami glisser sur ses lèvres.

— Je ne veux pas que tu meures ...

C'est ce que murmure ce dernier. Mais Dele ne peut pas détacher ses yeux de la bouche rosée de celui qui lui fait face, si tentatrice.

— Donne-moi une raison ? Une bonne raison ?

Eric n'attend pas plus pour l'embrasser. C'est doux, passionnel et il peut sentir les bras du plus âgé se refermer autour de lui, comme pour ne plus jamais vouloir le laisser partir. Ils se détachent mais son compagnon le garde contre son torse.

— Je peux te donner un tas de raison. Je t'en donnerais un tas de raisons. Si tu me promets de rester avec moi.

Il sait qu'il a de la chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour le rattraper aussi près du bord, il sait que ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde.

Il relève les yeux pour trouver le regard du plus grand perdu sur lui, l'affection débordant de ses prunelles. Il se sent lâche de céder mais c'est peut-être bien pour une fois. Les lumières de la ville tout autour d'eux les illuminent légèrement et il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son sauveur, espérant que tous ses démons puissent disparaître juste comme ça. Juste parce qu'il est là pour lui. Ce ne sera sûrement pas aussi facile.

Mais juste là, regardant le ciel étoilé, celui qu'il aime juste avec lui, il se dit que ce n'est peut-être pas si mauvais d'être en vie finalement.

**I finally wanna be alive (finally wanna be alive)**   
_(Je veux finalement être en vie (finalement être en vie))_   
**_I finally wanna be alive_ **   
_(Je veux finalement être en vie)_   
**_I don't wanna die today (hey)_ **   
_(Je ne veux pas mourir aujourd'hui (hey))_   
**_I don't wanna die_ **   
_(Je ne veux pas mourir)_   
**_I finally wanna be alive (finally wanna be alive)_ **   
_(Je veux finalement être en vie (finalement être en vie))_   
**_I finally wanna be alive (oh)_ **   
_(Je veux finalement être en vie (oh))_   
**_I don't wanna die (no, I don't wanna die)_ **   
_(Je ne veux pas mourir (non, je ne veux pas mourir))_   
**_I don't wanna die_ **   
_(Je ne veux pas mourir)_   
**_(I just wanna live)_ **   
_((Je veux juste vivre))_   
**_(I just wanna live)_ **   
_((Je veux juste vivre))_

**Pain don't hurt the same, I know**   
_(La douleur ne fait pas souffrir de la même manière, je sais)_   
**The lane I travel feels alone**   
_(La voie que j'emprunte me fait me sentir seul)_   
**But I'm moving 'til my legs give out**   
_(Mais je vais marcher jusqu'à ce que mes jambes n'en peuvent plus)_   
**And I see my tears melt in the snow**   
_(Et je vois mes larmes fondre dans la neige)_   
**But I don't wanna cry**   
_(Mais je ne veux pas pleurer)_   
**I don't wanna cry anymore**   
_(Je ne veux plus pleurer)_   
**I wanna feel alive**   
_(Je veux me sentir vivant)_   
**I don't even wanna die anymore**   
_(Je ne veux plus mourir)_   
**Oh I don't wanna**   
_(Oh je ne veux plus)_   
**I don't wanna**   
_(Je ne veux plus)_   
**I don't even wanna die anymore**   
_(Je ne veux même plus mourir)_

**Author's Note:**

> On va pas se mentir, Dele devait normalement mourir à la fin. Aaaaaah, je m'en tiens jamais à ce que je dois faire. J'aime pas les fins tristes. Surtout ça n'ira pas assez dans le sens de la chanson. Je pense que c'est un sujet sensible, un sujet qui touche tout le monde, qui arrive tous les jours. Beaucoup sont ceux qui ont déjà eu ne serait-ce qu'une pensée suicidaire. Et je pense ... honnêtement, qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir. Mais qu'il ne faut jamais ignorer ce genre de sujets où les conséquences peuvent être lourdes.
> 
> En réalité, c'est aussi parce que j'écris pour la première sur ce couple et je les aime beaucoup. Donc j'avais pas le cœur à faire quelque chose qui se finit mal. Dans le sens de la vie. Pas forcément bon mais pas forcément mauvais non plus.


End file.
